Individia
by TheTrueLLawliet
Summary: A "what if" fic. L never went to the police to deal with the Kira case. Instead, he turns to his old proxy, Naomi Misora. Now, two social awkward (and possibly mentally unstable) geniuses, a retired FBI agent, and a creature of myth will try to rewrite their stories and discover who Kira is... before he kills them.
1. Destruction

Individia

It was a Thursday. At least, Naomi Misora thought it was a Thursday. With the constant schedule changes and stressful week though, she had quite forgotten. This was a new concept to her, since she had never before forgotten the day of the week.

_Raye needs clothes on Thursday, _Naomi thought. But then again, it could have easily been a Tuesday or a Friday. But she couldn't leave Raye, her fiancée, without clothes. He had been working late for his job recently and had needed her to bring clothes. When put into a schedule, this became every Thursday. Sundays were free. That meant that it couldn't be a Sunday.

Naomi gave up. She truly had no idea. Grumbling at her incompetence, she stood, ready to check the calendar hanging just out of the range of her eyesight. She jolted as her cell phone rang from its place deep within the recesses of her large bag.

Once retrieving it, she glanced at the caller ID suspiciously; it read Private Caller. She still found herself irritated from the last private caller- a particularly insistent telemarketer. It might be important, though. Naomi knew that when Raye called from the office it appeared that way. Sighing in defeat, she clicked the send button, finger poised over the end button, prepared to end the call should it, in fact, be one of those pesky telemarketers.

_"7.5 seconds Ms. Misora. If I didn't know better, I would have thought you almost ignored my call. I must admit, I am rather glad you did not, as this is a rather important matter."_

Huh?

_"I'm sure you must be rather confused as to why I am contacting you out of the blue, but after your incredible work with the LABB Murder Cases, I thought that you would be able to help me again."_

Huh?

_"Now, I know you are not in Japan at the moment, but I assume that you have already heard of the serial killer named 'Kira'. As it is, I humbly request your assistance once more."_

_ Huh?_

"L?!" Naomi asked in shock.

There was a pause on the other side of the line. "A brilliant deduction, Ms. Misora. But no time for pleasantries, there are many lives at stake at the moment, and I need you to quickly make a decision."

It was such a no-brainer question, that Naomi had to pause to think about it. She couldn't just _decline_ (another) invitation to assist the great L. "I'll do it," she muttered grudgingly. So much for getting out of the FBI and living a calm normal life with her fiancée (soon to be husband).

"I knew you would."

Uh huh.

"But I do not have much time at the moment."

"Yeah… number one private detective and all. Must cut down on the social life."

"Certainly." Awkward pause. "As it appears, I am needed elsewhere. And you know the drill; destroy the cell phone. We cannot have it traced, now can we?"

Once hanging up, Naomi screamed nonsense at the ceiling. She had _just gotten_ this cell phone. And it was a really nice model. Some recess of her mind proposed the option that L knew this, and was somewhere laughing at her misfortune.

Incidentally, at a nameless hotel, L felt the oddest urge to spontaneously burst into evil laughter. He glanced at the cup of sugar, mixed with coffee, in front of him suspiciously.

* * *

"L, this is a completely new thing. I know you are our best chance, but are you sure you can solve this case only with the help of a woman?"

"She is a very clever woman," L retorted childishly, not used to Watari criticizing him.

"Yes, I am aware of how she helped you the last time, but maybe for this case, you need to ask for the help of more intelligent persons."

"Are you trying to get Wammy's House involved? I can involve them if that is what you so wish."

Watari sighed in exasperation. It was near impossible to converse with L when he was like this. "L…" The man looked up, waiting for him to give the order. "Just do whatever you think is right."

L smiled softly, grabbing a shortbread cookie and biting off half of it. "Will do," he mumbled through the food in his mouth.

To himself, Watari murmured, "I need to teach that boy some manners."

To this, L was either oblivious or he ignored the old man.

* * *

"You must be truly desperate to ask for my help."

"I did not believe the security guards would allow persons from the psych ward to watch Thor 2."

"Oh. They don't, I just found myself very bored one day, so I left the room and watched the guards watching the video instead of the security tapes."

"I should have guessed. You have never been an obedient one, Back-u-"

"_Don't_ call me that!" B growled.

"I have a proposition for you," L continued, completely ignored B's blowup.

"I'm not listening to anything you say," B muttered haughtily, turning around in his chair to face the wall.

"I was so certain you would want out of this place, though."

B stiffened, and snuck a glance at the private detective. Weighing his pride versus his chance of getting out of this boring place, he finally said, "Do continue."

* * *

Naomi was still mourning the loss of her cell phone when the mail came. Lethargically, she stood and wandered vaguely towards the mail box. Upon opening it, she was presented with a large box. One that, based on the laws of physics, should not have fit within her small mail box. It took her ten minutes to pry the damn box from it, and once retrieving it; she stormed up the driveway, and sat herself down in a chair to open the mail.

Naturally, it was wrapped up in tape.

After retrieving a knife from her kitchen, she grabbed the box and began viciously stabbing it open, taking out her frustrations on it.

Inside was another box.

Grumbling in anger, she cut open the box angrily, not caring who saw her act of violence.

Another box. She screamed in anger, and ripped open the final box. If there wasn't something inside this box, she told herself she would walk away… go upstairs… and throw the boxes at innocent people walking by her house!

To the luck of innocent bystanders, inside this smaller box was a small cell phone, exactly like her darling Samsung Smooth that she had just lost.

Also, to her infinite embarrassment, when the phone began ringing immediately after she opened the box, she jumped.

_"Hello Ms. Misora."_

It was L.

* * *

_This is the first chapter of Individia. I have been planning this story for about a month and a half now, but I never got around to actually writing it. (That is a lie. I was writing it as it came to me, but not in chronological order. This means that it was just various scenes that only made sense to me.) I just was gifted for Christmas, a beautiful Dell, and since this story is all in my head and I do not need my writing notebook (Left it somewhere…) this is the first one that I am writing._

_Please read and review, because I am very lonely and wish to socialize with various persons. I also do not own Death Note._

_Also, please do not expect this to be updated in a timely fashion. You will be sorely disappointed._


	2. Home

Individia

"B, what have you done?" L asked, with the slightest hint of exasperation.

Beyond Birthday looked up, ever so innocently, from the roll of tape he was winding and unwinding. "I have no idea what you are referring to."

"I see. Ms. Misora seemed very irate about something. It would not have anything to do with the tape you hold, would it?"

B glared up at the private detective. Resembling L, he curled protectively around his tape. Without a sound, L turned and left the room. But L had insulted Beyond's tape. He would not get away so easily. The serial murderer stood and left the room, following L. He was distracted, however, as he noticed a large jar of strawberry jam on the kitchen counter. Beyond grabbed the jam, and meandered into the living room, where L was located. B then proceeded to cradle his jam and coo, "I missed you, my child~"

L half turned around, shook his head, and turned back to his work. "B, please do not do that in here."

B clutched his darling jam closer to his body. "You're just jealous that you don't have jam!" he replied childishly.

"I fail to see how I would be jealous over a jar of jam."

"That's what they all say," B grumbled. "Don't worry, darling, he knows that you are magnificent; he just won't admit it because he's just so dang prideful."

The jam was silent.

"Watari," L mumbled into his microphone. "I believe something needs to be done about B's jam."

"Why, Ryuzaki? It's the only thing keeping him content at the current time… Are you jealous?"

Eye twitch.

"I am on my way back with sweets." The call disconnected.

"I am not jealous," L grumbled darkly.

* * *

Naomi Misora was not particularly happy. This may have been due to the box incident, or possibly the fact that she had just been uprooted from her home in the states, and relocated to Japan. Either way, she woke up early with a bad migraine. She swallowed two ibuprofen with a glass of orange juice and poured herself a bowl of generic cereal. Eating as slowly as she could, Naomi attempted to delay the inevitable journey to L's hotel. As soon as she finished her cereal, she stood and left her own hotel. After a twenty minute ride on a sleek, black motorcycle (rented), she had arrived at the hotel L had directed her to. _Somehow, I am not surprised_, she thought to herself, her lip twitching ever so slightly. It had to be the most expensive hotel in the entire city. As she entered the hotel, her sense of hearing immediately latched on to the familiarity of the Japanese language, as the attendant asked her if she wanted to rent a room.

Without even having to think about it, she declined. Even if she hadn't been here just to meet L, she wouldn't have been able to afford even a night in an expensive hotel such as this one. Leaving the tender behind, with a slightly bewildered look, she walked towards the stairway. L's room was on the 13th floor, which gave Naomi plenty of time to think about yesterday's fiasco.

_Yesterday had been Thursday. The day that Naomi had, for so long, agonized over. When Naomi didn't come to give him clothes, her fiancée, Raye Penber, visited back to make sure she was alright (Especially after her cell phone was unavailable after its unfortunate destruction)._

_ What he found was his fiancée packing her bags, under orders from L to leave and head to the Kanto region of Japan._

_ "Naomi?" he had asked, a little shocked at this change in the woman he loved._

_ "Oh, Raye. I have some business I need to take care of in Japan. But I'll call, I promise!"_

_ "Whoa, hey. What's going on? Japan?"_

_ Naomi bit her lip. She had been forbidden to speak of the Kira case to outsiders._

_ "If you're in trouble, I can help you! You know that." Raye put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly._

_ "I just… It's something that only I can take care of."_

_ Raye frowned at the conflicting emotions on her face. "When I proposed to you, I promised that I wouldn't let you go into anything alone. If you're going, then I'm going also!" he declared._

_ "Raye…" It was too late; Naomi was alone in the room. "What about your job?" she asked loudly, rolling her eyes at her fiancée's theatrics._

_ "My job can wait. Or I can be fired. You're much more important than a silly job anyway."_

Naomi's jog slowed as she remembered her fiancée's words. She knew how much his job in the FBI meant to him, and it made her all the more touched that he had been willing to give it up for her. But it still irritated her that he was so quick to follow her on everything she did.

To both their luck (or perhaps not) there was a case that needed investigating in Japan that the federal service could not invest itself in without sending the agents to Japan. Raye accepted the job without really knowing what it was about, other than it involved a suspect in a crime. Even though Naomi knew Raye could take care of himself, she worried about him. And she couldn't check in with him like she normally would, as both she and he were on cases.

Naomi shook her thoughts off as she reached the 13th floor. She walked down the hall quietly, and paused only a moment in front of the door before knocking on it twice. There was no sound from the interior of the room until a member of the space called out, "The door is open, please come in."

Sighing, near imperceptibly, Misora opened the door and entered the room.

* * *

"Rem, isn't she beautiful?"

The Shinigami, Rem, peered at the girl before looking at her dear friend. "Truthfully, I do not know what you see in her, Gelus. After all these years, just falling in love with a mortal you happened to catch sight of seems absurd."

"Absurd? Perhaps," Gelus said with a wistful tone to his voice. "But it doesn't really matter now. This is the last day." Blinking, Rem turned away from Gelus and the backdrop of the rotting Shinigami Realm, to look through the hole in front of them allowing them to see into the mortals' world. Rem's friend was correct. The girl's numbers, telling the amount of time she had left, were dangerously low.

"Gelus, you're not supposed to fall in love. If you save her…" Rem couldn't finish her sentence.

"I know," he said quietly. His hand shook slightly as he grasped his writing utensil in his right hand. "Um… Rem. I just want you to know you were the best friend I could have ever asked for."

"And you were mine," Rem replied truthfully.

"If I die," Gelus paused, gulping. He started again, "If I die. Please watch over Misa."

"Always."

_It has been a while since I last updated. My co-writer Desiree (NeahAllenWalker) begged me to post this chapter, though, since we had written it almost a week ago. (We're currently writing chapter 8. Haha how did we get so far ahead?)_

_Anyway, happy Kira's death anniversary! This is half of the reason I posted today. Just so I could be happy about Kira's death._

_As a side note, Desiree's pet died recently, so updates are probably going to be erratic for a while._

_Thanks for your understanding._

_Also, an enormous thanks to Kuro111 for leaving the first review and to Nyphn for alerting this story. You both are wonderful~_

_In addition, Desiree wants to put some kind of romance in this story (Why, Desiree?) so I will leave it up to whoever reads this:_

_L x B_

_Naomi x B_

_Naomi x L_

_B x Misa_

_Misa x Light_

_B x Light_

_B x No one_

_Naomi x No one_

_L x No one_

_Light x No one_

_Misa x No one_

_You can choose more than one, but just don't overlap shippings. (Desiree: I feel like I'm picking on B, but he's just so pairable) If no one votes, Desiree gets to choose pairings. (Desiree: *Cackles evilly*) You can also suggest a pairing, if it's not already on the list. There cannot be Raye x Naomi, though. For… _reasons.

_Please read and review!_


End file.
